


Christmas Party Gone Wrong

by orphan_account



Series: Listen to Your Heart [1]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Christmas Party, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Memory Alteration, Party, Rape Aftermath, Recovered Memories, Together Again!, Truth, Will add stuff as needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:06:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack takes a friend named Audrey to a Christmas Ball.</p>
<p>Audrey has a secret that she refuses to reveal.</p>
<p>What could possibly go wrong?</p>
<p>(I am not responsible for any broken feels. Actually, yeah, I am. Sorrynotsorry)</p>
<p>Title changed from "Listen to Your Heart" to "Christmas Party Gone Wrong".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrival

"Jaaaack," Audrey whined, tugging at his arm. "We're gonna be late!" Jack laughed gently.  
"Don't worry. There's still time." Jack said with a goofy grin on his face. The same grin that made Audrey wish he was her boyfriend.  
"Well, if you say so." Audrey was really excited because Jack had asked her to the Christmas Ball-as friends, of course. Audrey really doubted that he felt the same way about her that she did about him. But, that didn't stop her from imagining crazy scenarios in her head.  
The two friends headed off towards the North Pole. That was where the ball would take place. Obviously. Audrey must've been really quiet the whole trip there (they were flying), because when they landed Jack looked worriedly at Audrey.  
"You alright?" He asked kindly.  
"Well..." Audrey began, " I'm scared. I have been anticipating this for a month. What if... What if it isn't all I expected it to be?"  
Jack surveyed her, and replied softly "Don't you worry about a thing. We are gonna have a lot of fun." He brushed the hair out of her eyes, and motioned her to knock on the front door with a small nod.  
Audrey knocked, and Phil the yeti opened the door. He said something totally incoherent, and motioned them in. Audrey hesitated, but was nudged by Jack and finally went inside.


	2. Getting Ready

When Audrey got inside, she gasped. Everything seemed to be in amazing vivid color. The globe in the center was enormous. Magic seemed to fill the air.  
Once Audrey had recollected herself, she found Jack patiently waiting and (attempting) to talk with Phil. As yetis aren't very good at communicating, Jack looked relieved to see Audrey coming towards him.  
"So, wanna go check in?" Jack asked.  
"Sure."  
So they checked in, and went towards the changing rooms, where they changed into their formal clothes. Once Jack was out, he waited again for Audrey. But when she came out, he was stunned.  
The pale blue dress matched well with Audrey's gray eyes. Her black hair was loosely braided, but the elegant air about her made it seem very attractive. And to top it off, a beautiful sapphire bangle was around her dainty wrist. Jack had never seen someone so beautiful in his life. And he was 315 years old then.  
After he got over his shock, he walked over and offered Audrey his arm. She took it, and they started off into the ballroom.


	3. Just a Kiss on Your Lips in the Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter... Brace yourselves!!! :P

Since it was an "arrive at your own convenience" type event, not everyone arrived at once. So, naturally, when someone new arrived, heads turned when the door opened. But they were not expecting Jack Frost to come walking through the door-with a girl. No one knew he had a date.  
As Audrey walked along the aisle towards the table where the Guardians and their dates sat, she looked calm and happy. But on the inside, she was downright terrified. Audrey didn't want anything to go wrong. Which she knew was inevitable, but she still hoped anyway.  
Once they arrived at the table, she knew something wasn't right. There were 4 other Guardians, which should mean 8 other people were at the table. But Audrey only counted 7 total. She looked over at Jack, who also looked puzzled. When they walked up and took their seats, however, Tooth buzzed over looking very excited.  
"Hey, what's up, Tooth? There's only 7 others here." Jack asked.  
"Well, you see, North asked me to go with him!!!" It was obvious Tooth was fangirling.  
"I thought you liked Jack, though?" Audrey asked, confused.  
"It was a phase." Tooth replied simply. And with that, she fluttered off again.  
"Well, um... that was... odd." Jack said awkwardly. Luckily, he got over his awkwardness just in time for the dancing to start. As soon as they announced the waltz was to start, Jack offered Audrey his hand. Audrey, who had calmed down a bunch since the first walk down the aisle, accepted. It was nice and easy going, and as soon as she has the rhythm in her head, she was unstoppable. As the dance was ending, Jack asked Audrey if she wanted to go outside for a walk. She said sure. They walked outside in the cold arctic weather, but Audrey didn't mind. The pair went a while down a path, and stopped to rest at a bench made of ice.  
"Audrey, there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while." Jack said abruptly after a long silence.  
"Go ahead, if you want." Audrey said politely, even though her stomach just did a flip. Jack sighed and continued.  
"I really don't what you think, but... I like you Audrey. And not just like friends, but, you know..." Jack trailed off after that.  
"I know what you're talking about. I... I like you too." Audrey whispered back, just loud enough for Jack to hear. After what seemed like infinities, Jack replied.  
"Really,? I never would have guessed... You act so natural." Audrey looked up at him. He seemed to be getting closer.  
"You did too." Audrey said leaning in. Jack just smiled. They got closer and closer, until finally, they kissed each other in the light of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end was so lame, I don't write good kissing scenes. And, I have a question for you guys. What should Audrey's powers be? I was thinking either music or water. Any ideas will gladly accepted! c:


	4. Chaos

Although they were holding hands, the walk back to the party was silent. When they got to the door, both Jack and Audrey paused. After standing there in way below freezing temperatures, Audrey finally broke the silence.  
"Jack, I'm used to just being another face in the crowd. I'm not sure I'm ready for the attention that I foresee coming." Audrey blurted out. Then she sighed.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine. You can just let me tell people, if you want, ok?" Jack replied.  
"Sure." said Audrey simply. And with that, Jack opened the door. Even though they couldn't hear anything from outside, what met their eyes wasn't what was expected.  
Pitch Black had hijacked the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be writing the next chapter tonight, too. So expect it soon, if not today.


	5. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the big reveal! :P

As soon as they saw Pitch, Jack ran to the lockers and nabbed his staff. Audrey, on the other hand, was petrified and ran to find a hiding place.  
'Oh God,' she thought. 'What's gonna happen now?' And she found out.  
A nightmare had spotted Audrey running into the room, and had slipped through the door behind her. As soon as it saw an opportunity, it grabbed hold of the bottom of Audrey's dress and dragged her across the floor-right towards Pitch. She screamed.   
'How could this day get any worse?' She asked herself.  
She was abruptly dropped at Pitch's feet.  
'God dammit.'  
"What do you want from her?!" She heard Jack scream.  
"Oh, I just want to know exactly why Emily ran away from me." Pitch replied calmly.  
"Wait, who's Emily?" North was puzzled. "Her name is Audrey."  
"What? Oh, you haven't told them, have you?" He directed the question at the frightened form at his feet.  
"No..." Audrey said quietly.  
"Well then let me tell them the whole story." Audrey flinched, as if she was in pain. "One day, a girl was born. Her name was Emily. She was a tiny baby, and she grew up to be the most rebellious little creature that I have ever seen. She ran away from home at the age of eight, claimed that she 'didn't want anything to do with her pathetic excuse of a father', and apparently, changed her name to Audrey." Pitch glared at Audrey, and continued. "That girl then further defied the Black name and went and kissed my worst enemy-Jack Frost. The point of the story was, I am ashamed to call this pathetic girl at my feet my own flesh and bone, that is, my daughter."


	6. More Truth

The expressions on the Guardians faces were unbearable for Audrey to look at. Pitch had a smug expression on his face, and Audrey was at the point of tears. Bunny finally hopped over towards Audrey.  
"Is it... true?" Bunny asked, his voice faltering. The only response he got was a very tiny nod and Audrey bursting into tears.  
They were all shocked. At least 4 of them. Jack was steaming mad. When Audrey finally stopped crying, she looked up at Jack.  
"I'm sorry." was all she could get out before he burst. And it was a massive explosion. Literally.  
Ice and snow came rocketing in all directions out of his staff. The others all had to duck. His knuckles were white with fury. It was like nothing the other Guardians had ever seen before.  
"I can't believe- you little piece of shit- why didn't you- I FREAKING HATE YOU!!!" And with that, he flew off to who knows where.  
There was a long, silent pause, in which everyone was looking very awkward, even Pitch. But Pitch got over it, and starting talking to Audrey.  
"You see what happens when you don't tell anybody anything? You get hurt, and-" But Audrey had had enough. She punched Pitch as hard as possible in the gut, which caused him to double over.  
"You ruined my life. Now _you'll_ see what happens when you hurt people."  
But before she was able to storm off, Tooth shouted "Wait!"  
"What do you want?" Audrey asked. Pitch was looked scared at this point.  
"I'm... I'm your mom, Audrey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised, huh? Heh heh heh. *insert horror movie music here*


	7. Tooth's Tale

There was a collective gasp.  
"How?" North asked surprised.  
"Well, you remember the time after we thought Pitch was gone and he suddenly kidnapped me? Well, that's what he wanted. That's why I was gone so long- a year, to be precise. He got me pregnant and kept me there. I tried to escape, but couldn't. When Audrey was born, he threw me out of his lair and somehow erased my memory of getting raped and being pregnant. As I saw Audrey today, I suddenly got my memories back. I would've told you earlier, if I could have. I'm so sorry." And with that, Tooth finished quietly and sank to the ground.


	8. If only she knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going on a feels trip, everyone! Buckle up, bring your tissues, and enjoy the ride!
> 
> No seriously, you might want some tissues. This chapter is a little bit sad.

The Guardians, Pitch, and Audrey sat in complete silence. After a while, Audrey spoke up.  
"Why did you do that, Pitch? You obviously have a reason." She asked. He looked about ready to die. There was an uncomfortable pause. Then, Pitch replied.  
"I just wanted a family. Someone who cared what I thought. Someone who would understand how I feel. But I was wrong." He couldn't continue. Pitch was crying. All of the others felt awkward.  
"If you had just told me, I... I might have understood." Audrey said. "I always thought you didn't care. I assumed you thought I was a waste of space. If I had realized, I probably wouldn't have ran away."  
"I was a bad parent. I guess I never showed that I cared because I thought you knew." Pitch replied. The Guardians were looking on with sympathy. If they had only realized what Pitch had wanted, they might've been able to help.  
Then, Audrey spoke very quietly to Pitch,  
"I'm sorry, Dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did everyone enjoy the feels trip?  
> *looks around to see everyone crying*  
> I take that as a yes!  
> :P


	9. Reunion

Pitch spread his arms open towards Audrey, and she came speeding towards him. They were hugging and crying like madmen, while the others gaped. Except for Tooth. She looked somewhat relieved. Audrey and her dad made a gap, and Audrey motioned Tooth over. Tooth shrugged, and flew over towards them for a "family reunion". By this point, North, Sandy, and even tough Bunny were crying. Tooth looked over at the others with a look that said 'come join us'. Sandy glided over towards the group, and North was second to go. Bunny was reluctant, but eventually gave in.  
"Can't.., breathe!" came Audrey's voice from inside the pile. They all separated, and Audrey came out, faking gasping for air. Then, she pretended to faint, which made everyone break out in laughter. But she got up abruptly, with a concerned look on her face. After questioning glances from her dad and friends, she said,  
"I'm worried about Jack."  
"Ah, I'm sure he's over it and coming back soon." North replied. But he still glanced at the globe, he too, looking worried. Then he gasped.  
"What's up, mate?" Bunny asked. But his question was answered, for at that exact moment, Jack Frost came bursting through the door, his face stained with tears.  
"Jack...?" Audrey asked puzzled.  
"He's coming, Audrey. Man in Moon is coming here." And he fainted on the spot.


	10. Man in Moon Pays a Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Don't worry though, I'm making this a series!

"That's never good..." Bunny said anxiously.  
BANG!  
The front door was busted off its hinges, and a little man came walking in. He looked at Jack's unconscious body and sighed.  
"If only he would have listened and stayed with me. Ah, well." MiM said sadly. Then, his tone changed suddenly and he addressed the Guardians.  
"I see you are well aware now of Audrey's, um, secret." Then he was talking to Pitch.  
"I'm not happy you raped Toothiana, but, I guess I see your reasoning. I pardon you of that." Pitch looked shocked as MiM said that.  
"When did you find out?" He asked.  
"Just now." MiM replied.  
"Oh..."  
"But, I'm here for one reason, and one reason only. I'm afraid I have to take Emily, or Audrey, away."  
Unfortunately, Jack woke up to hear this, and was not happy.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!!" He screamed as he stood up.  
"I'm sorry, Jackson, but I have every right. Emily shouldn't exist, and-"You're... You're not gonna kill her, right...?" Tooth stammered.  
"No, but I cannot have her stay a spirit. She must-" here MiM paused. "She must become human. I have to do this, I'm terribly sorry." And he was. But Jack wouldn't buy it.   
"Bullshit! Just 'cause she 'shouldn't exist' as you say, we still care! I still will love her, no matter what!!!" Jack shouted. MiM looked truly sorry.  
Meanwhile, Audrey was in complete shutdown. She couldn't fucking believe it! She didn't want to be human! She never asked for this!  
But at the same time, she couldn't help but keep hearing Jack say 'I still will love her, no matter what'. Je did love her! And she thought he was mad! That's when her brain clicked back, and she heard Jack crying and MiM saying sorry over and over. Then, once Jack seemed comforted, MiM walked over to Audrey, and said,  
"This won't hurt a bit."  
The last thing she remembered hearing before blacking out was Jack screaming and crying a simple but powerful phrase:  
"I love you."


End file.
